kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
King MacArthur
King MacArthur (マックアーサー) is a recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. He is the one of the Three Royal Heroes in medieval history, or one of the royal heroes who started civilization. His reign was said to have prospered like no other before it. In the myth, he is known as a half-human, half-god who is Queen Elisabeth's husband and her daughter Millie. He specialises in close range combat and wielding a dual board swords; but due to high tier character like Jabberwocky, MacArthur is a highest STN stat, vastly superior moveset and most damaging skill attacks and Musou attacks. Role in Game Coalition MacArthur is only appears in Coalition arc and unlike other story arcs and much like Side Stories while playing in Coalition arc, the number of chapters is now 6 instead of 12. Unlike the side stories, the chapter progression and unlockable chapters are sequences and can be selected anytime by the player. Also in Coalition scenario, its storyline is completely different with other protagonists' story arcs and it focuses on the tale of the Coalition which battling against Jabberwocky and his riot army. In Coalition scenario, MacArthur first appears from the past as the royal king along with his wife Elisabeth and his daughter Lilith in an attempt to stop Jabberwocky. With other fellow royal mystics, he acts as one of the army's secondary leaders. During the course of the Coalition story, he appears in the present day of 2016 at England to help Duke against Brack the Moraler. Pleased with Duke, he leaves once the battle is finished. He later appears along with Elisabeth and Lilith to help the heroes to fight Jabberwocky army in the midst of a fire attack. He warns them that it is only an illusion and cuts off the source. As Duke draws near him, MacArthur will explain that he was testing the mortal and will evaluates the threat that other hero poses. He continues to observe the strategist's plans when he becomes a part of the Coalition forces. When they successfully slay Jabberwocky, he is the last person to see Duke leave. Character Information Appearance MacArthur is a elder man of 45 years old. Similar to Takion, MacArthur has a long blue gray hair tied as horse tail, a green eyes and a gold circlet on his forehead. He only wears a king style tailor suit consist of long sleeved indigo color long coat with violet sleeve cuffs and collar piece with gold trim on specific parts of his long coat, a white long sleeved shirt, a blue gray necktie which the same color as his hair color, a purple color vest with four buttons and gold trim, a brown belt, a gray long pants and a pair of indigo shoes which the same color as his long coat. Also he wears a pair of white gloves. Personality MacArthur is portrayed in a similar manner as his Douglas MacArthur counterpart. He is a virtuous and benevolent king who wants to restore peace in the world -by defeating Jabberwock and his army. He is normally polite and modest to anyone he meets. Empathetic with the common folk, he easily gains the people's trust and support. This particular trait makes him a feared adversary to his enemy riots (not even Jabberwock). Though he has earned the respect of many subjects, MacArthur often doubts his own abilities as a ruler and warrior. He is prone to angst and doubt if there are too many deaths on either side of the field (excluding his wife and daughter). He sometimes lacks emotional restraint as he will lose his temperament and sound judgment if his past heroes are routed or killed by the army of riots (not even Elisabeth and/or Millie). He thinks highly of his wife and daughter and always addresses them as the heroine of trust in order to prevent deaths in the battlefield to defeat Jabberwock without deaths or sacrifices. Quotes Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : MacArthur swings his swords diagonally from both sides, horizontally to the left, continues to strike upward with one sword, then stabs forward with another and finishes with a diagonal blow down to the right. , ( ), ( ): MacArthur throws a large magical crescent moon like projectile that travel a certain distances, pierces enemies. He can throw a few times per input up to 2 times and the last one shoots a X shaped one that stuns enemies on hit. , , ( ): MacArthur does a uppercut slash, then jumps while alternately slashing with both swords. Launches the enemy as well as himself. , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): MacArthur slashes a moderate damaging basic slash attack with both swords in front as he dashes forward. He can slash a two times per input up to 3 times. The last input twirls both swords in front, then stabs with both of them simultaneously. , , , , ( ): 360° dual slash; MacArthur does a double spinning slash to pull nearby enemies close to him and inflicting damage and spiral launch away from him via crashing knockback. The last input, he sends forth a shockwave which similar to Aruto's cancelled Flash Stance attack that breaks the enemy guard. , , , , : MacArthur twirls both swords in front, then slam both swords to the ground to create a circular shockwave explosion while slamming the swords down. Launches the enemy when hit. , , , , , , ( ): MacArthur does a several extremely quick crossing slashes by twirling both swords in front, then slashes diagonally down from the left, right and left again. The last input, he sends forth a unblockable shockwave with the last blow that can inflict massive damage and spiral launches the enemies away from him. (This input requires King MacArthur is Level 15) Direction, , ( ): MacArthur spins his body like a screw and flies in front to give damage to nearby enemies and inflict multiple. While performing the direction charge, press the button again to immediately stop and give the last blow to inflict crashing knockback. Rushing Combo( , ( ) during dash): MacArthur jump forward while rapidly spinning with both swords, the second input does a a double spinning slash to pull nearby enemies close to him and inflicting spiral launch away from him via crashing knockback. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : MacArthur swipes his sword in mid-air and can be followed by a basic air combo by swiping his swords left or right five times. On the sixth and last button, swings both swords to MacArthur's sides while in mid-air. , : MacArthur flips in midair and falls straight down with his both swords, then slam to the ground cause a quake. Launches enemies up the air. , , : MacArthur slashes down the enemies to the ground which can causes ground bounce. , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): After two slash air combo, MacArthur does a aerial version of C3-3. On the last input does a double spinning slash to inflict damage, multiple hits, spiral launch away from him at last hit. , , , , , ( ): After three slash air combo, MacArthur does a aerial version of C4-1 in a clockwise. On the last input does a double spinning slash in a counter clockwise to inflict damage, multiple hits, spiral launch away from him at last hit. , , , , , : After four slash air combo, MacArthur slams the air juggled enemy to the ground, then slam both swords to the ground to create a circular shockwave explosion while slamming the swords down. Launches the other enemies nearby when hit. , , , , , , , ( ), After five slash air combo, MacArthur does a aerial version of C6-1 with the last input which sends forth a unblockable shockwave with the last blow that can inflict massive damage and spiral launches the enemies away from him. (This input requires King MacArthur is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button : MacArthur counters with his C4-1. Inflict damage and spiral launches the attacking enemies away slightly on hit. While blocking the attack with L1 Button : MacArthur dashes back after blocking the enemy attack before slashing both sword forward. Inflict damage and spiral launches the attacking enemies up the air. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Cleave Scar: MacArthur slash away at the enemy three times in a single combo over 5 meter range to inflict damage, on the last hit spiral launches the enemies up into the air via spiral hard knockdown. Also even can hit the fallen downed enemies. He can slash up to 5 times a row as pressing the or button. During his skill attack, MacArthur has full super armor and will blow through any attack which cannot be broken unless hit with a heavy striking moves or enemy's Musou Attacks. (This skill is learned from the start of King MacArthur’s Level). *MP cost: 100 per use (500 MP in total) *Cooldown: 5 seconds per three slash, (25 seconds in total) Jestream Slash: MacArthur slashes through multiple enemies with fast dash, inflicts multiple hits. On the final blow, MacArthur links his several slashes with ultimate combo that ends in an light-infused cross-slash that inflict heavy damage, on the last hit spiral launches the enemies up into the air via spiral hard knockdown. Also even can hit the fallen downed enemies. During his skill attack, MacArthur has full super armor and will blow through any attack which cannot be broken unless hit with a heavy striking moves or enemy's Musou Attacks. (This skill requires King MacArthur is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 15 seconds King Punishing: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) MacArthur does a dual ready stance position. Press and hold the button to slashes repeatedly back and forth with his both swords. Press the or the Storm Rush is over, he thrusts both swords forward to inflict massive damage and spiral launches the enemies away from him spiral hard knockdown. (This skill requires King MacArthur is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Arthur Overdrive: (chargeable) MacArthur charges and gathers a burst of light energy, then shoots a very powerful crescent-shape shockwave strike that will hit faraway enemies over 10 meter range. Inflict heavy damage to enemies and pierce multiple hits. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but MacArthur cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version changes the charging stance and he shoots an additional two more shockwaves to the enemies by pressing the or button. During his skill attack even he's charging, MacArthur has full super armor and will blow through any attack which cannot be broken unless hit with a heavy striking moves or enemy's Musou Attacks. (This skill requires King MacArthur is Level 30). *MP cost: 800 (uncharged), 1600 (charged) *Cooldown: 30 seconds (uncharged), 60 seconds (charged) Million Scars: MacArthur rapidly swings his swords around for a multi-hit attack on all enemies within a 180 degree arc in front of him. His skill attack ends with an light-infused overhead attack. Inflict heavy damage, on the last hit spiral launches the enemies away from him via spiral hard knockdown. Also even can hit the fallen downed enemies. During his skill attack, MacArthur has full super armor and will blow through any attack which cannot be broken unless hit with a heavy striking moves or enemy's Musou Attacks. (This skill requires King MacArthur is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 35 seconds Musou Attacks (Arthur Fang) (Requires 1 Musou bar): MacArthur stands in place and swings his swords around him ending with a surge of lightning to knock back opponents to inflict massive damage and multiple hits. Similar to Joshua's Standard Musou Attack with a different animations. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of King MacArthur’s Level. , (Arthur Cross) (Requires 1 Musou bar): MacArthur does a powerful cross slash with his swords emitting huge lightning waves to inflict massive damage. Similar to Joshua's Aerial Musou Attack with a different animations, but he unleashes a lighting cross instead of Arcane cross like Joshua does. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when King MacArthur is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Arthur Jestream) (Requires 1 Musou bar): MacArthur does a Musou Attack version of Jestream Slash for 5 seconds and ends with spin upward on an enemy while twirling his dual swords, generating a light-elemental flame vortex burning everything in its path. Similar to Noa's Direction Musou Attack with a different animations, but it has a light element. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when King MacArthur is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Arthur Thunder) (Requires 1 Musou bar): MacArthur does a swift cross slash after charging swords with lightning, causes crumples on enemies upon hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when King MacArthur is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Million Cleaves) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Arthur Fang): MacArthur does a Huge AoE Musou Attack version of Million Scars all over the 30 meter AoE for last 5 seconds. Inflicts multiple hits massive damage per hit. On the final blow, MacArthur links his several slashes with his Musou Attack that ends in an light-infused cross-slash that inflict massive damage, on the last hit spiral launches the enemies away from him via spiral hard knockdown. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when King MacArthur is Level 40. (Gigantic Wave) (Requires all Musous bar and instead of Million Cleaves): MacArthur jumps high into the air and deals a powerful shockwave upon slamming back onto the ground with both swords. Then sweeps to the ground to summon huge sword waves at a certain distance in front to hit the enemies up into the air over the 30 meter AoE. Holding the longer for more huge sword energies are summoned up to 10 times in a row and the last one of huge sword energy creates huge explosion all over the entire area when created. Inflict massive damage per hit and spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky as they hit by the explosion. K.Oed enemies from the last wave of Gigantic Wave explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. Similar to Aruto's Ultimate Musou Attack: Great Wave except with a huge AoE at the start and more sword energies than Aruto's Ultimate Musou Attack does. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when King MacArthur is Level 50 along with King's Dynasty. Burst Attack (King's Dynasty) (Burst Mode required and instead of Gigantic Wave): MacArthur charges and gathers a burst of light energy upon startup. As his Burst Attack starts, He performs cross-shaped cuts in front while moving at a fast pace. As he continues his Burst Attack has him do a continuous spinning attack with weapon now engulfed in light fire before inflicting several horizontal strikes back and forth with Cleave Scar, then followed up with Million Cleaves to inflict multiple hits. On the final blow and the burst attack is over with him swinging both swords in a crisscross formation which causes a huge explosion at the end. Inflict massive damage per hit and spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from MacArthur’s Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when King MacArthur is Level 50 along with Gigantic Wave. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style King MacArthur is a bit slow, but powerful, massive damage, and decent range; which makes him a broken playable character, even can match against Jabberwocky, Lu Bu and other final bosses with has the highest HP stats. His skill attacks gives him a hyper armor. Allowing him to blow through any attacks even he takes damage and cannot be broken unless hit with a heavy striking attacks or enemy's Musou Attacks. His pair of great swords are wider range with his attacks mixed together to match his charge attacks. Compared to other characters, his twin great swords' attack power is relatively powerful, but makes up for him by having nearly every attack hit twice. Overall, it is an excellent and powerful for clearing crowds thanks to its extremely powerful C4 and dashing attack as well as against officers and bosses and follow up with his skill attacks such as Cleave Scar and Million Scars respectively. On the downside much like Balian Christian, his attack and movement speed are the same slow speed as Joseph's because he is a slow movement speed for high damage output like Duke Artorius's. To counter this weakness by increasing attack speed via accessories, weapons with higher attack speed or consumable item with speed boost. Another downsides of MacArthur is low Intellect rating. Some of his highly costly Skill Attacks especially Million Scars might have insufficiently MP cost required to perform Skill Attacks. If MacArthur tries to charge his Arthur Overdrive while his MP insufficient for cost of charged Line Drive, only uncharged version can be performed. To counter this low Intellect rating. The player must increase the MP rate by equipping Accessories with increases MP and INT effect or any Accessories can cut the MP cost of the Skill Attack by half. Compared to Liddell's HP rating, MacArthur is a second toughest character in the game with 50000 HP, which allows him to survive more hits from the enemy attacks than the other characters especially in any stages on Chaos difficulty even during his skill attacks. In terms of her Highest HP rating, MacArthur is the same tough as Liddell while other two are Queen Elizabeth and Princess Millie with 5000 HP from the start. As he gets Level 100 without armors and accessories equipped with increasing HP rating bonuses, his minimal HP is 50,000 (50,000,000+ HP with armors and accessories equipped with increasing HP rating bonuses). Weapons Unlock requirements Clear Chapter 4 "Kings before virtue" in Coalition arc in story mode. Trivia *King MacArthur is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *His appearance are look identical to Alternate L Takion except is hair color is blue and his eyes is pale green. His outfit is mixed of Aruto's formal wear and Takion's uniform except with color purple. *MacArthur's personality is loosely similar to Liu Bei's from Dynasty Warriors series except being a king like nature. *His movesets are basically Liu Bei's dual swords from Dynasty Warriors 6 to 8 except uses his great swords complete with skill attacks and multiple musou attacks. **Most of his skill attacks like Jestream Slash (similar to Jet-Stream) and Million Scars (similar to Million Slash) are one of Agni & Rudra sword's movesets from Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. **Another variations of Agni & Rudra sword's movesets from Devil May Cry 3 are Musou variants like Arthur Jestream (The Direction Musou variation of Jestream Slash) and Million Cleaves (A Huge AoE Musou variation of Million Scars). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Aruto Side Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Unlockable Characters Category:The Royal Heroes